


The day they acted suspicious

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Polysanders - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, remrom - Freeform, remromloceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: Janus wants to cuddle his boyfriends but they are too busy doing other stuff without him.Prompt: Why are you covered in soot?!?!remromloceitRemus x Roman x Logan x JanusDark Creativity | Remus "the Duke" Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sandersthis tag didn't exist so hopefully this shows up for people.CHARACTER MENTION: Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, roman x remus x logan x janus
Kudos: 24





	The day they acted suspicious

Prompt: Why are you covered in soot?!?! + remromloceit

As stated, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post.

.

.

.

Janus pulled out his keys to unlock the big white door that would lead him into the entryway of the dark side household. He was looking for his lovely boyfriends. His boyfriends being Roman Logan and Remus. According to Patton they were “going to go make cool thingies” whatever that meant. Patton wasnt really paying janus any attention when he had ask him where his boyfriends had ran off to. Patton was too busy unscrewing the cookie jar open to get the cookie out. 

So here he was across the street from the light sides house and inside his own home. He walked in and sat down his keys and walked into the living room and saw no one. All the lights were on though. The living room looked exactly like Thomas's actual living room except the walls were a bit gray. Oh and not to mention Remus’s random “creations” just laying everywhere. 

Janus rolled his eyes. He was gonna get Remus to clean up this living room soon. 

“Go get the bigger hammer. It might be big enough,” he heard come from up the steps. It was Remus.

But he wasn't talking to Janus. A door then slammed shut which was followed by heavy footsteps. 

“Oh and don't forget about the head peace. It's in Remus’s room, top drawer,” Logans voice also came out.

“Yeah yeah, I know-” Roman answered. The door closed again but not as loud as the first time.

Janus walked up the steps. And their standing in the middle of the hallway was roman. 

“Roman?” he questioned. 

“Oh!” he turns around hiding whatever that was in his hand behind his back. Suspicious.

“Janus! Honey… how are you?”

“I'm doing pretty good. How are you?”

“Um..” Roman trailed off. His mind not creating a fast enough lie to prosent to Janus. Not like it mattered.

Janus got a good look around the hallway. And by good looks I mean, there were thick heavy clouds of smoke seeping from remus’s room. How the fire alarm haven't gone off is beyond Janus. 

They stood in an awkward silence. 

“So what are you guys up to?” Janus asks waiting for the other to say anything.

“Nothing really” Roman says slowly. Janus nods his head.

“Ok” 

He watches as Roman makes carefully calculated steps toward Remus’s room. As if moving slowly was going to make Janus like disappear or something. 

There was the sound of something falling in Remus’s room. And then Logan came out of the room.

“Roman we need some- oh”

“Hi babe” Janus greets the logical side. He was covered in black powder. Best described as soot. Why? Janus didn't know.

“Wasn’t expecting for you to come back so soon”

“Yeah well… I’m back. What are you guys doing?” Janus asks as he gets on his toes to try to look over Logans shoulders. He was unsuccessful. Maybe it was because Logan was very tall compared to Janus.

“Well, stuff”

Janus squints at the logical side. Logan has never been one to not be specific about what he was doing.

“You must be tired” Roman says, grabbing Janus' hand and pulling him away from the door before Janus could ask any more questions. They were definitely doing something he wouldn't approve of. What it could be, Janus didn't know.

The door opened from the office once more and out came remus. He was also covered with the same black powder as the rest. Except he his pants were wet. However that didn't stop him from running full force into Janus’s arms.

“Janus!” He ran excitedly toward Janus, practically tackling the self caring side to the ground.

The air knocked out of him Janus didn't have time to reply before Remus kept going. “I'm so happy to see you. You're gonna shit yourself from pure happiness when you see what we-”

Roman kicked him in the side stopping him mid sentence. Except he also got Janus in the crossfire. 

“Ow!”

“Whoops, I’m so sorry Jan I didn’t mean to- it was for Remus.”

Remus giggled and kissed Janus’s cheek. Well more like he gave him a quick peck and then licked were he had just kissed.

“Ew! Get off me”Remus climbed off of the other and stood up before extending his hand out to help the other up.

Janus began to brush off the black powder that fell on him and looked around at his boyfriends.

“We love you but come back later babe” Remus says as he tries to usher Janus away from the door and towards the steps. 

“Will you at least tell me why you guys are covered in,” he pauses and collects the bit of black powder that had landed on him from the football tackle he had encountered with remus just minutes beforehand. “Wait is this soot?”

“Yes, it is and no we won't. Now if you would excuse us, we should be getting back to what we were doing”

Janus went back downstairs and stared at his phone as he listened to the random bumping and what not coming from up the steps. 

He hears the door open as he scrolls through youtube's recommended videos. 

“Janus?” Logan calls out from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“Are you busy?”

Janus rolls his eyes. Busy? Of course not. He’s waiting for his boyfriends to stop avoiding him and come and join him. But since Logan asked, he decided to not give a sarcastic answer.

“No, hun”

“Ok close your eyes”

That was an odd request. But Janus did it. He listened careful as he heard a collection of footsteps begin their journey down the steps.

“Keep your eyes close until we tell you to open” Logan instructs

“Janus we made you something from our love-” Roman starts his voice as if he was in front of a crowd, on a stage. Never a dull moment with him.

“Also sweat and tears” Remus buts in.

“Yes that's because you decided to touch a hot surface! Not the point. Janus we appreciate you very much so we wanted to make something that reciprocated that love. You can open your eyes now” Roman finishes.

Janus opened his eyes and in front of him was a metal pole. Well no. It was a staff. A nice shiny silver a majority of it with. It was shaped as a sheapereads bow with a nice round curve at the top with the shape of a Backwards S. The backwards S was the shape of a snake with its tail end wrapped tightly around the rod. Its tongue was out as well making the end of the S with a split tongue.

Janus didn't have any words to say.

He felt the tears swell up in the corner of his eyes.

“Guys” is all he says. He jumps up off the couch, the rod falling to the floor, forgotten as he pulls his lovers into a hug.

“I love it” he says as he snuggles in their warm touch.

…

**1170 words**

**I realized the description of the staff is weird but I'm not an artists so I tried really hard to describe it to y'all. Andway have a good day**


End file.
